Federal Standard 1037C terms/telecommunication service terms
This is a list of telecommunication-service-related terms derived from the Glossary of Telecommunication Terms, published as Federal Standard 1037C. Please see the Federal Standard article for copyright-related issues, as not all parts of the source document are in the public domain. Services aeronautical fixed service -- aeronautical mobile (off-route) service (OR) -- aeronautical mobile (route) service ® -- aeronautical mobile-satellite service -- aeronautical mobile-satellite (off-route) service (OR) -- aeronautical mobile-satellite (route) service ® -- aeronautical mobile service -- aeronautical multicom service -- aeronautical radionavigation-satellite service -- aeronautical radionavigation service -- amateur-satellite service -- amateur service -- Archie -- Armed Forces Radio Service (AFRS) -- attendant position -- base communications (basecom) -- basic exchange telecommunications radio service (BETRS) -- basic service -- basic service element (BSE) -- basic serving arrangement (BSA) -- Centrex® service (CTX) -- class of service -- common management information service (CMIS) -- comparably efficient interconnection (CEI) -- complementary network service (CNS) -- consolidated local telecommunications service -- conversational service -- custom local area signaling service (CLASS) -- dedicated service -- domestic fixed public service -- domestic public radio services -- eight-hundred service (800) -- enhanced service -- facility -- Federal Telecommunications System (FTS) -- five-hundred service (500) -- flat rate service -- foreign exchange service (FX) -- FTS2000 -- interactive service -- intercom -- inter-satellite service -- leased circuit -- maritime mobile-satellite service -- maritime mobile service -- maritime radionavigation-satellite service -- maritime radionavigation service -- message service -- meteorological aids service -- meteorological-satellite service -- mobile-satellite service -- mobile service -- multipoint distribution service -- nine-hundred service (900) -- other common carrier (OCC) -- paging -- PCS -- port operations service -- private NS/EP telecommunications services -- provisioning -- public data transmission service -- public switched network (PSN) -- public switched NS/EP telecommunications services -- public switched telephone network (PSTN) -- radio channel -- radio common carrier (RCC) -- radiodetermination-satellite service -- radiolocation service -- radionavigation-satellite service -- resale carrier -- resale service -- reserved circuit service -- restricted access -- retrieval service -- rural radio service -- rural subscriber station -- safety service -- service access point (SAP) -- service bit -- seven-hundred service (700) -- space research service -- special grade of service -- standard frequency and time signal-satellite service -- teleaction service -- telecommunications service -- Telecommunications Service Priority service (TSP) -- teletex -- teletext -- Telex® -- unbundling -- Universal Personal Telecommunications service (UPT) -- universal service -- viewdata -- voice grade -- white pages -- Wide Area Telephone Service (WATS) -- World Wide Web (WWW) Service features abbreviated dialing -- access control -- add-on conference -- automatic answering -- automatic identified outward dialing (AIOD) -- automatic message accounting (AMA) -- automatic number identification (ANI) -- automatic redial -- automatic sequential connection -- busy verification -- call detail recording (CDR) -- called-line identification facility -- called-party camp-on -- caller ID -- call forwarding -- call hold -- calling-line identification facility -- calling-party camp-on -- call pickup -- call restriction -- calls-barred facility -- call splitting -- call transfer -- call waiting -- classmark -- conference call -- consultation hold -- dial service assistance (DSA) -- dial-up -- direct dialing service -- direct distance dialing (DDD) -- direct inward dialing (DID) -- direct outward dialing (DOD) -- essential service -- extended area service (EAS) -- fixed loop -- group alerting and dispatching system -- line load control -- multiaddress calling -- network inward dialing (NID) -- network outward dialing (NOD) -- remote access -- remote call forwarding -- service feature -- speed calling -- spill-forward feature -- three-way calling -- transit network identification -- verified off-hook -- virtual call -- virtual circuit capability Telecommunication service Category:Telecommunications terms